1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical character recognition and more particularly to recognition of handwritten characters from a bit-mapped image file.
2. Prior Art
According to traditional methods of text recognition, a bitmapped image from a scanned page is parsed into regions that presumably contain images of characters with further comparison of said images with models from one or more special feature classifiers.
Such a method is realized, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,479 (filed on Oct. 21, 1997).
The main drawback of the traditional approach is that the result of recognition of a stricken-out character is commonly not an error statement, but a mistakenly recognized symbol as likely identified by contour. This causes recognition mistakes, since this mistakenly recognized character is not the one that has been stricken out. This stated drawback reduces greatly the application of known methods of text recognition. Known methods are not suitable for attainment of the stated technical result. Known methods do not indicate a presence of a stricken-out character, thus causing recognition errors.